Un placentero duelo
by mekare nuance
Summary: El alcohol y sus dichas y desdichas, junto con un inesperado auror conforman la celebración de cumpleaños de Harry. Escrito para el reto 11 del Harrython 2011.


**Rating: **NC-17

**Advertencias: **drunk!Harry

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Un placentero duelo**

Era la noche de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, hacía meses que no pisaba Londres debido a sus estudios sobre criaturas mágicas en Rumanía, y hasta que no lo hizo no se había dado realmente cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a sus amigos y digamos que con tanta felicidad la fiesta se les había ido de las manos.

A las tres de la mañana les habían echado del pub, todos borrachos como cubas, y sus amigos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas mediante un traslador, él se hospedaba a sólo dos manzanas del lugar en esa misma calle y había decidido volver andando, algo que nadie había estado lo suficientemente sobrio para ver los riesgos y hacerle utilizar su propio traslador.

Caminó por la que para él parecía una sinuosa calle hasta que alguien salió por una puerta casi arrollándole a la vez que de ella también salía la más atronadora música.

"_¡Un pub abierto!"_ pensó su alcoholizada mente que al parecer no había tenido suficiente y se adentró en el lugar.

Tres copas más tarde y un hombre que por muchos liftings que se hiciese y muchos tintes que usase seguía oliendo a anciano intentando meterle mano, lo peor que hubiese podido pasar había ocurrido. Había sido un acto instintivo: había sacado su varita y había maldecido al hombre, o esa había sido su intención pues la maldición había ido a parar a una pareja que bailaba cerca haciendo que toda su piel se cubriese de pústulas verde fosforito. A partir de ese momento todo se había descontrolado, unos habían corrido asustados, otros, tras salir de su asombro, habían intentado reducirle y al verse amenazado había lanzado más hechizos. Finalmente habían aparecido los obliviatadores junto con aurores y uno de éstos últimos le había sacado del local.

Fue arrojado contra la pared del callejón lateral para seguidamente caer de culo al suelo.

–¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, Potter? –preguntó el auror y a pesar de la bruma de la borrachera reconoció la voz como la de Draco Malfoy.

Harry levantó la vista incrédulo y en efecto se encontró con un alto Draco Malfoy con su impoluta túnica de auror_. "¿Desde cuándo él era auror? Nadie se lo había dicho, ¿o sí?" _se cuestionó. Revisó en sus recuerdos sin encontrar esa información y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante el incipiente dolor por el esfuerzo de hacer a su cerebro funcionar. Si Malfoy fuese auror él lo sabría, nadie habría olvidado darle esa información, así es que debía de ser un disfraz.

–Levántate, tenemos que irnos –ordenó Draco.

Harry se levantó, pero sólo para quedar más cerca de la altura del rubio.

–Vámonos –dijo el auror tomándole por la muñeca para desaparecerlos, pero rápidamente Harry se zafó de su agarre con un tirón.

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte –declaró alejándose tambaleante.

Draco dio un paso hacia él y éste le apuntó con su varita.

–Baja eso antes de que te hagas daño, estás borracho –dijo Draco.

–¿Borracho? Puede, pero tiene solución. Mira –y sin dar tiempo para que el rubio le detuviese se apuntó a sí mismo y se echó un hechizo para disminuir el alcohol en sangre.

Draco dio otro paso hacia él pero el gryffindor le volvió a apuntar rápidamente, al parecer el hechizo había funcionado y había recuperado algo de sus reflejos.

–Potter tengo que llevarte…

–Te reto a un duelo –le cortó Harry–. Si ganas me iré contigo.

–Estás demente –replicó Draco, pero su contrincante no le escuchó y se puso en posición de combate.

Iba a replicar de nuevo pero el moreno contó hasta tres y lanzó el primer hechizo sin esperar un segundo más.

Draco lo esquivó y poco después recibió otro que también paró. A base de escudos fue acercándose a Potter. Aún estando borracho era bueno, pero podía ver como con cada maldición se iba cansando más y más. Estaba a cuatro pasos de él y se decidió a lanzar un _Expelliarmus_, la varita de Potter voló hasta su mano y, tal y como había previsto, el moreno se tambaleó y gracias a su cercanía pudo evitar que cayera sobre la basura a tiempo. No sería agradable que apestase el Ministerio con semejante olor.

Harry se sujetó a Draco, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, las piernas le fallaron un momento y Draco le cogió por la cintura impidiendo que cayese.

–Te sientes muy bien, Malfoy –susurró contra la piel del cuello del rubio enviando sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo y pegándose más al firme cuerpo–. Estoy quedándome en el número diez de esta calle, en el primero izquierda. ¿Me llevas a casa? Por favor –pidió en un gemido lastimero–. Tengo poción para la resaca, después haré lo que quieras.

Esas últimas palabras sonaron tan sugerentes a oídos de Draco que su polla brincó en sus pantalones, tomó el control de la situación y sus deberes como auror que le obligaban a llevar al causante del escándalo público a los calabozos fueron relegados a un segundo plano.

Aceptó la petición y su inconsciente le llevó a aparecerse a los pies de la cama del dormitorio de Potter.

Harry aflojó su fuerte agarre a la túnica de auror cuando se estabilizó y levantó la cabeza.

–Está en el baño –dijo tan cerca de Draco que cada palabra acarició la boca de éste y tuvo que morderse su pálido labio para no devorar la boca que se le ofrecía.

Draco le hizo sentarse, y éste terminó de tumbarse, antes de ir en busca de la poción. Cuando regresó los pantalones y la camisa de Potter estaban abiertos mostrando oscuros pezones, un marcado abdomen y una línea de vello negro sobre la piel canela que empezaba en su ombligo y se perdía en sus calzoncillos.

La poción hizo efecto inmediatamente haciéndole sentir que la cabeza iba a estallarle y haciendo que se arquease de dolor llevándose las manos a la cabeza y ofreciendo una hermosa vista al rubio, para segundos después desaparecer y dejarle relajado y jadeante. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, sus larga y negras pestañas aletearon un par de veces antes de que su vista se enfocase de nuevo y miró a Draco con una suave sonrisa.

–¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga?

–Tengo que llevarte al Ministerio –dijo no muy convencido sin saber de dónde había salido esa respuesta.

–Supongo que no debería oponer más resistencia ya que te has portado tan bien conmigo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento, aunque ¿sabes? Preferiría poder agradecértelo de otra forma, es mi cumpleaños y odiaría tener que pasar lo que queda de noche en un calabozo –explicó haciendo un mohín.

Las últimas resistencias de Draco cayeron y se lanzó a tomar lo que tan claramente se le ofrecía. Devoró la tierna boca hasta dejar los labios rojos y conocer cada rincón de ella, besó, lamió y mordió concienzudamente cada centímetro de piel canela de cuello, pecho y abdomen. Se deshizo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos y acarició la ya excitada polla con su mano mientras volvía a besarle.

Harry le quitó la túnica y abrió su camisa deseando entrar en contacto con la pálida piel al tiempo que él desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los bajaba lo suficiente para liberar su erección.

Con un giro de su mano y un hechizo susurrado preparó la entrada que tanto anhelaba penetrar y metió dos dedos para asegurarse de que el hechizo había funcionado. Harry gimió arqueando su espalda y él ya no pudo esperar más. Sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su pulsante miembro.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Joder! –gritó el moreno apretando con sus manos las sábanas.

–¿'Stas bien? –a duras penas logró preguntar Draco.

–¡Mueveté! –exigió Harry y el auror no se hizo de rogar.

Salió para volver a enterrarse hasta la base en aquel apretado cuerpo con estocadas fuertes y lentas que fueron adquiriendo más y más velocidad al tiempo que Harry se masturbaba al mismo ritmo hasta correrse y arrastrando con él a su amante.

Draco colapsó sobre el cumpleañero hasta que reunió las suficientes fuerzas para salir de él y tumbarse a su lado.

El sueño le estaba llevando a su mundo, pensaba que a Potter también pero antes de caer finalmente dormido le escuchó decir:

–Sin duda este ha sido el mejor duelo que hemos tenido.

Y Draco no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

_**Fin**_

**N/A: **Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
